my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremiah Kawakami
Jeremiah Kawakami is a part American part Japanese man born in Tokyo, Japan. Once the third ranked hero, just behind Endeavour and All Might, he ended up leaving his duties to become a mercenary, a warrior for higher, as an easier and more fun way to make money. Together with his best friends, Harumi Kawashima and Shuhei Dangan, they make up the Wolves of Tokyo, a trio of skilled mercenaries. Appearance Jeremiah is a tall man with pale skin, green eyes, a golden ear ring in each ear, scarlet, unkempt hair, and is almost always seen wearing a black fur coat. Personality Monstrous. Evil. Douchebag. Corrupt. Trickster. These are only a few of the words that folks use to describe Jeremiah. Misguided as they are, he spends no time at all attempting to correct these misconceptions. He is a mercenary, simple as that. He's a hit man for higher, he works for whoever is able to pay him the most, and completes his jobs, no matter how grousome or morally devastating without question or hesitation. The reasonf or this is becuase of his love of money. Whenever he's off duty he's always seen wearing expensive clothing and jewlery, and even lives in a fancy house, (although it doesn't look that way on the outside). That is the purpose. Having this wealth makes him genuenly happy. Back when he was a pro hero, he always felt bored and disillusioned with the whole prospect. That's why he abandoned being a hero, and instead became a mercenary, or sometimes bounty hunter. This fills two primal aspects of Jeremiah's personality, the desire to have fun, as not being able to ever go all out, even on storng opponents, is extremely boring to him, but alo his desire for absolute, unrestrained freedom. Jeremiah believes in absolute, unrestrained freedom. He believes that humans are only at their greatest potential when they're allowed to act on their most primal, base desires, which is something that is largely opposed as a pro hero. In this way some describe him as a Satanist, but not with the more contemporary definition. While most people view Satanists as those who worship Satan, logically so, that's not entirely true. In truth, a Satanist is someone who values absolute freedom, the ability to do what you want, when you want, how you want. If you want to have sex, have sex. If you want to do drugs, do drugs. If you want to drink alcohol, drink alcohol. If you want to fight, fight. If you want to steal, steal. And if you want to kill, kill. It's these principals that Jeremiah feels holds weight in life. It's this that makes him incredibly unpredictable. While he isn't technically evil, he isn't opposed to comitting evil acts if he wants to, or if someone highers him to. And vice versa, he isn't inherently good, but he is willing to comit good acts if he wants to, or if someome highers him to. He doesn't feel there is inherent value in human life. He believes that all people are created equally worthless, and if one wants their life to have meaning they have to give that meaning to their life, purpose will never be handed to them by anything or anyone. He's also a self professed athiest who believes that religion is nothing more than comfort for the weak. Jeremiah enjoys fighting a great deal, and has massive respect for anyone who he deems as strong. Due to his strength, being the former Number 3 Pro Hero, he was very rarely able to find worthy opponents. This is one of the reasons why he became a mercenary, so he could seek out and hopefully engage in that truly thrilling battle that he almost never has as a hero, aside from with Endeavour and All Might, not only because very few people could match him, in terms of both power AND skill, but also due to the regulations that heroes, even pro heroes, are put under when battling villains. Another notable trait is that he finds it very difficult to create meaningful relationships with other people due to his endless focus on fighting and earning money, but he does occasionally. Two notable friends are Harumi Kawashima and Shuhei Dangan. Together the three of them make up the mercenary group the Wolves of Tokyo, and he considers them to be very close. He even has a romantic relationship with Harumi, and their lives are the only ones that he's willing to risk his own to save outside of having to do it for jobs. He also, after fighting him, formed a friendship, and also rivalry, with Izuku Midoriya, who he considers to be a worthy opponent. In his free time, Jeremiah enjoys playing video games, listening to music, and reading books. He's a huge fan of heavy metal music, often plays games, both online and offline, with Harumi Kawashima and Shuhei Dangan, and was an aspiring author before his defection, and still even occasionally delves writing storires when he has nothing else to do. History Plot Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Quirk Electrokinesis: Electrokinesis is the ability to create, manipulate, and control the power of electricity and lightning for both shields and attacks. The most basic way this is useful is to allow Jeremiah to create powerful blasts of electrical energy, or generate electricity through his body to destroy the ground or buildings or make his own body dangerous to the touch. He can also use the electricity to heal his wounds by sealing them up. While not having the ability to fly, he can use condensed lightning blasts to launch himself high up into the air, and then use an electrical aura around his hands to gradually hover back down to the ground rather than falling down hard. The biggest weakness of this ability is all dependant on how strong his body becomes. He keeps lifting weights and keeping himself fit so he can lessen the weakness, but he is just human, which means that his body still has limits. He's gotten to the point where he can use this ability for up to three hours at a time before it starts to harm him. *'Lightning Rod': While Jeremiah's Quirk was passed down genetically originally from his grandfather, due to Jeremiah being the third generaiton of it, a genetic mutation occurred which resulted in this ability. First, he has to have his friend, Shuhei Dangan, to summon blades and stab them in his back, six in total. After that, Jeremiah will quickly use his lightning to heal his wounds, closing the wounds around the blades. These blades will then become lightning rods, which will absorb all electricity around him, not just from the sky, but from street lights, electrical appliances, vehicles, and everything else you could think of. Relationships Wolves of Tokyo Harumi Kawashima Shuhei Dangan Yuuei Academy Izuku Midoriya Endeavour All Might Quotes #"The depths of my soul are rooted in dark thoughts… But then, we all have darkness and light in us. If we are all light on the outside, there is nothing but darkness underneath. There comes a time when the darkness must come to light." # Trivia # Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Quirk Users